Torn
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Oneshot: The Sanzo Ikkou come by a young girl who's distressed. Can they help her with her problems? Rated T for teens...or it might be mature don't know. Please Review. Chapter five now up!
1. Welcome to the Village

**Chapter One:**

**Welcome to the Village **

**Like any other night**

Gayia walked down the village way like she usual does in a dark night. She goes down the same path to get to the inn that she recently worked in. Her brown hair tangling with the wind as she continued to walk down the damp street way. Everything was dark as it usually was. Everything dull as it usually was. She sighed heavily as the thought occurred to her…she was supposed to go to the shop.

She looked round her everything was dark and dreary. It made her sick the way the village was. The houses were so cramp and ugly that it made Gayia feel worse and Ill. The young girl wiped a tear as it escaped from her eye and with held her sadness. Gayia walked down an alleyway which leads directly to the shop.

The door at the end of the alley way was so dull a dark black/brown colour. She opened it and entered. The customers surrounding the place, she forgot that this was also a restaurant. She made a sad face as she walked up to counter where the clerk was usually standing.

"Gayia…haven't seen you here in like forever…so what you want?" Gayia made a big heavy sigh, depression and sadness getting the better of her.

"Just a…" she trailed for a minute as the thoughts continued to build within her mind. She shivered for a bit at the thought. The clerk looked at her confused and a bit puzzled as the noise around them continued to build.

"What's wrong Gayia?" Gayia looked up with her eyes closed. Then reopened them as she took a deep breath.

_I can do this…I've done it before…forget about it…it's in the past…leave it be… _she reminded herself as she looked at the clerk but before the words came out there was a slap on her shoulder. Gayia jumped and turned round to her horror it was someone who made her feel weak and defenseless.

"Didn't think I'd see your face here…even after our little chat…" it was a young man taller than her with black hair and dark black eyes. At this point Gayia has lost all things to say as her fear over came her. There was an immediate silence in the room.

"I…I…don't want to…cause…any…trouble…" she stuttered as her eyes widened in fear. He looked down on her and smirked at Gayia evilly.

"Sure you don't because we all know what a defenseless little bitch you are" Gayia winced a bit at those words, knowing that it was true. She stood there as she clenched the bag tightly. She didn't know what to do, what could she do? Could she run? Could she hide? No that's just what anyone would do in her situation.

"What's wrong cat caught your tongue?" the man laughed as Gayia slumped down to her knees and tears burst unto her face. This is the only thing that she's good for, that Gayia knew. She was a worthless good for nothing that couldn't even defend herself.

"'Scuse me outta the way" Gayia looked behind her to see a man with long red hair and crimson eyes. As they were locked unto her he made a little smirk as he lifted his head to the guy insulting her.

"Now that's no way to speak to a lady now is it? You idiotic bastard should really learn some manners" Gayia's eyes widened in disbelief this was the first time that anyone beside her brother has stood up for her. The man across from him made an angry face.

"_You're an outsider aren't yeah? Don't get your red head involved in stuff you don't understand before we bash your skull into the…_" before he could even finish, the red haired man grabbed his face and slammed it into the wall. Then smoothly letting go as the dark haired man's body slumped unto the floor. The red head looked back to her and raised a hand in front.

"Need a hand Miss?" Gayia blushed a bit as she gently held on and the man pulled her up.

"Thank you" she whispered as she wiped her tears away. The read haired man smiled at her pleasantly and waved his hand at her.

"No need for a thank you miss…I do it all the time…my names Sha Gojyo…what's yours?"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel:** Just felt like doing one I felt kind a depressed so I did one. Hope you like it and if you do please review.


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Chapter Two:**

**Meeting the Gang**

**Say that again?**

"Gayia huh? That's a nice name" Gojyo complemented as they excited the shop. He took one foot and placed it back into the damp, dark pathway. Gayia walked after him. She felt relieved that she'd excited the place. Although now the clerk will tell one of her older brothers and then they'll hassle her and then want to know what happened, but Gayia knew that it was only because they were worried about her.

They continued to walk until they left the darkened alleyway that was soon out of sight behind them. Gayia looked over to Gojyo. The read head looked back at her and then gave her a friendly smirk.

"Hey would you know where I can find an Inn?" he asked as the wind made a violent blow so strong that Gayia dropped the second bag as it cascaded unto the ground, many of the contents escaping from the paper bag. She panicked as she bended down to pick them up. Gayia picked up the packet and placed it back into the bag as she reached her hand out again to grab a hold of the apple but then another came down and picked it up for her.

She withdrew her hand quickly and looked up to see Gojyo trying to help.

"Y…You don't need to do it…I dropped them…I can pick them up…" she informed as she took the packet gently from his hand. Understanding, Gojyo smiled and stood up with the second packet that he held in his hand placing it into the bag.

"Why do you need an Inn?" Gojyo looked over and smiled back as he took a cigarette and inserted it into his mouth. Then fiddled in his pocket for a lighter as he brought it out and lit it.

"Me and a couple of my…_comrades_…need a place to stay…but all the **other** places wouldn't let us in…'cause they were all full for da' night"

Gayia looked at him then sighed…might as well bring him and his friends to the Inn. Feeling tired she thought she might as well make it quick cause the usual drunks and drug addicts would surely come out and she knows how frightening this place gets when it all goes pitch black.

"Sure I…I…think there is…one place…but…we have to…hurry because it might not open for long…" Gojyo smirked and then placed the lighter back into his pocket.

"Right might as well find 'em first" he walked off, Gayia followed as they walked down the street ways. The cold beating against her. Giving her a certain chill down her spine. The cramp streets were completely taken in by the darkness all you can see is the little lights that beacon out of the windows.

It made Gayia feel even more depressed and lost.

_I'm zoning out again aren't I? _She thought as she shook her head to rid herself of the thought that continued to haunt her.

"Oh there they are…_Yo! Violent droopy eyes!_" Gojyo shouted out, Gayia snapped out of her thought and looked ahead to see an iron vehicle in front with three people on bored. One of them was what looks to be a Priest with blond hair, the one sitting next to him was a man with green clothing, a white sash, a monocle, and his hair dipped in a brunette colour. There was a teenager sitting in the back he seemed to be a sleep. He wore a pinkish-red shirt, creamy jeans; a diadem placed on his head and light brown, chocolate hair and wore an orange cape which was hanging out of the jeeps side swaying from side to side.

"Gojyo!" shouted the brunette as he stepped out of the jeep, a smile printed across his face as he closed his eyes.

"_Bought time you came back you fucking kappa!_" the priest yelled. Gayia didn't seem to mind the language that just escaped the priest's mouth she just stood there as he removed himself from the seat and threw a harisen at the red head as it collided into Gojyo's face.

"Ease up Sanzo…want good news or bad news?" he looked over to the brunette.

"Good news first please Gojyo…Sanzo might as well hear something that will lighten his gloomy day" the priest took out a gun and slowly pointed it at him as he pulled the trigger hearing the metal click.

"You want to die that badly Hakkai?"

"The good news is that I think I might've found us a place to bunk in?" Sanzo glared at him and blurted out "And the bad news?" Gayia watched as they continued their chattering as the man known as Hakkai walked over and stood beside her.

"Sorry about this…it happens all the time"

"Ahh?" Gayia went as she watched.

"The bad news is they don't have any cigarettes" as the sound of a bullet being fired filled the air. Gayia flinched as her eyes went straight small. Reacting to the noise made her jump, as she accidentally dropped another paper bag again.

Before it can make an impact on the ground, Hakkai caught it and gently handed it back to her. Gayia see's that the young teen has just shot up awakened from his pleasant slumber.

_What an odd bunch…_

"Okay…but on one condition... who is this girl?" Gayia jumped as the priest looked over to her. Gayia blushed and took a deep breath ready to introduce her self.

"My name is Gayia…Van Gayia…I…I work in an Inn…cal…called the 'Wing Blade Inn'…" Sanzo looked at her for a while then tsked.

"I bet your prices are stupidly out of control too?" Gayia reacted, UN aware what her actions will cause.

"Actually we're thee most cheapest place in town…for a person signally is about…one hundred and fifty yen and for children is fifty yen…" Sanzo's ears pricked up at the sound of those prices.

"So three adults plus child…will…come up to about…three hundred yen all together…even though we don't have much to offer but we're said to be the most famous Inn in the whole village even though we're not a fancy place or anything but we can…"

"Where about is the Inn?"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Thought I might as well introduce the gang…besides there's no Gojyo if there'sd no Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku right. Not as good as the last one though.


	3. Sorrowful Tears of a Woman

**Chapter Three:**

**Sorrowful Tears of a Woman**

**Wing Blade Inn**

"_Hey you stupid Kappa that was mine!_" The teen yelled as he slammed his fist unto the table, Outraged that Gojyo stole his ramen noodles on him. Gayia watched as she was attending other guests with a sad look on her face. She just envied them a bit. Even though she doesn't know why.

"Aww is the little monkey complaining again…what a wuss" Gojyo smirked as he took out his cigarette releasing white smoke into the air.

"_What was that?_" the teen yelled as stood up. Hearing the thud Gayia looked over, getting a bit distracted by the noise that they were making.

"Gayia!" She looked over to the Hakkai who was waving his hand about in the air, signaling her to come over. She gave him one of her quick glances and walked over. As she took out a book and pen on stand by just encase he wanted to order something else.

"Is it okay if I can have another cup of coffee? And can we get an extra bowl of Ramen?" he asked politely. Gayia nodded.

"Um is there anything else?" Gayia asked an emotion of innocence struck across her face. Hakkai looked over to Sanzo to see if there was anything he wanted but Sanzo only shook his head signaling no.

"Okay…hang on…" Gayia walked off to get the order that they have requested. With all the chattering going on it was completely noisy. Too noisy for her tastes.

As soon as she came back to the table she could still see that their squabbling was still at large. Gayia figured that she would have to do something before this goes completely out of control.

"_Please Goku don't pull Gojyo's hair your making a scene!_" Hakkai pleaded as he tried to get Goku to let go of Gojyo's hair. _That's it…_

"Um…coffee and ramen……" she stated quietly. Goku stopped and looked over to her seeing that plate of ramen lit up his face, as he gently let go of Gojyo's hair and quietly sat down. Gayia handed him the plate and settled the coffee down on the table as well. Hakkai sighed as he sat down.

"Thank you Miss Gayia" Gayia didn't reply but slouches her head to her left, a bit tired and agitated. It's been a long day for her and she wasn't in the mood for these types of things to happen, depression rearing its ugly head once again. She made a tiring sigh.

"Gayia!" She jumped as she turned round to see two of the other waitress' that worked here coming up to her with happy, cheerful faces. They both stopped and looked at her with their cheerful faces turning into innocent ones.

"What is it?" she asked un aware of the question that was now going to be said to her. The girls whispered to each other for a bit then one of them looked up to her and took a deep breath.

"Is it true?"

"What is?" Gayia seemed to feel a bit edgy now. Not noticing that Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were looking at them. Sanzo with a blank expression as the others just had clueless ones.

"You mean you haven't heard?" the second one blurted as she held her tray close to her chest. Gojyo began to whistle at the cute sight but then was followed by a moan as Sanzo smacked him across the head with the paper harisen, Gayia although made the wise decision to ignore the childishness that was behind her.

"Heard about what?" Hakkai looked up too see a worried expression on her face as she was still holding the tray in her hands.

"About is it true that a girl who works in this Inn was nearly raped?" Gayia tensed as she let the tray fall out of her hands making a giant crash unto the floor as many pieces of it scattered. Gayia went completely pale feeling a rush of fear surfacing in her hear.

"_N…N…NO…No it's not true!_" Gayia hesitated as she wobbled a bit and then came to her knees meeting the floor.

"_GAYIA-SAN!_" Hakkai stood up and walked over and helped her up as he seen the scared expression on her face.

"Are you alright Miss Gayia?" Gayia refused to answer. A young man with green hair rushed over as soon as he seen Gayia a worried look was printed unto his face and gently took Gayia from Hakkai. Gayia looked up at him with a shocked expression completely written unto her face.

"Niisan…" the green haired man took Gayia over to the bar area as they went to the back. He settled her down unto a chair that was sitting idly in the corner of the bar. He gently placed her down.

"…Kagato…" she whispered, but her older brother just made a shhh's sound as soon as she said his name. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Just relax here for a while okay Sis? Just sit here until your feeling a little bit better…I know the rumors of that girl are pretty terrifying but there's no need to be so worked up about it…that's never going to happen to you…I promise…" Gayia's eyes widened she gulped down her fear and pride down her throat. She didn't want to make him worry more about her she's caused enough trouble as it is. All the thought's made her chest churn as she made a slight nodding motion with her head.

Entering Kagato, he sighed deeply as he walked away from his younger sister and made a route to Sanzo and the others. He looked at them with a sorrowful face and took a chair to sit along with them.

"Sorry about that…she can be a bit of a klutz sometimes…especially when something's been buggering her…" Hakkai smiled and shook his head as he settled his cup back down on the table making the usual clink on the wooden texture.

"No it's quite alright we get use to things like that…" Kagato looked at him as he made a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah do? Gosh must be interesting to travel?" Gojyo was next to make a statement as he turned his crimson eyes to Gayia who was sitting sadly on the chair at the bar area.

"She's a cutie you're really lucky…" Kagato felt embarrassed as he made a slight blush as he scratched his head.

"I wish I had a nickel for every time I've heard that one…but…" Sanzo looked up from his paper and looked at him for a minute.

"But really I'm getting a bit worried…" he looked over to his little sister and made a sad expression with his eyes. "…she hasn't smiled once…since a couple of days ago…and…I know there's something wrong…even though I'm married and everything…I still look out for her I try…me and Toma both…yeah see…" Kagato hesitated for a bit as he watches his sister standing up and walking out of the place.

"If anything bad…were to happen…were to happen to her…then…I would…I would…kill myself…and Toma…would surely get angry if anyone tries to give her hassle…I would give anything to see her smile again…"

Sanzo watched him for a minute then looked back to his paper. Gojyo tapped the man's shoulder as he made an understanding expression.

"You're a good brother you know that?"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Thought I do a bit of this now…not as good as the last two though…but that's not for me to decide…until the next one…c u.


	4. Defenselessness

**Chapter Four:**

**Defenselessness**

**Midnight**

It was late, Hakkai knows that. There was something in his mind that kept him awake…kept him from sleep, kept him from being peaceful. It was awfully quite in the room as everyone continued to rest. He watched the ceiling for a while, how dull and depressing it was making him feel.

He sighed heavily. Tired of thinking, of that day, when someone precious to him completely faded away. It hurt; he slowly rose himself and peered out of the window seeing the stars as they glittered in the sky. This was a pretty cold and depressing night…no…correction midnight. Funny how the situation between Gayia and Kagato was so very much like him and Kanan, when one of them is stuck in depression the other one will feel the same. In his case though, that was only because him and Kanan were twins.

**Author's note: Kanan is only a couple of minutes older than him…got it off a script which was taken from the manga…it was only a manga translation though……**

But somehow their bond seemed to be a little bit different from them…for one the age difference and two Kagato is already married so whatever it is that Hakkai is thinking It's properly false, Hakkai knew that their relationship isn't that close like he was with his sister. Then again there was something about Gayia that made him feel a bit uneasy.

When the talk about the 'Almost Rape' came out, Gayia seemed a little bit scared and terrified and when she screamed out that it wasn't true then there was a diffident hint of defiance coming out of her voice.

He looked over to the door for a while but then his eyes widened as he seen Kanan there and smiling at the door way as she raised one hand and waved at him then took out a knife the same one from that incident and stabbed it into herself as tears dribbled down her pale cheeks and then blood came unto the floor as she dropped down limp.

Hakkai shock his head violently then looked back to see that she was no longer there. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Why does that always happen when he's thinking about her…then a sudden rush of sadness began to fill in him and he placed his head gently on the pillow, maybe if he goes to sleep then just maybe he'll be able to dream of something else…but no good…sadness still continues to build up. That is preventing him from sleeping. Oh how he longs to take out his other eye so he won't be able to see anything then maybe he'll be able to sleep soundly.

Then again what would that accomplish? He'll only get another artificial eye anyway…he let out another deep sigh. He looked over to Gojyo to see that he was sleeping well. Oh how he envied him that he can sleep so well. He made a sad face.

Then a sudden thought popped into his head. If he took a walk around the place would that help him? Worth giving it a shot anyway. He slowly rose and placed one foot unto the cold wooden floor feeling the rush of coldness emanating from it. He took his monocle which was settled in the bedside cabinet and placed it on his face. He stood up and excited the room making sure that he doesn't wake up his room mate. Not to mention Hakuryu who was sleeping on his bed. How he ever gives him the slip Hakkai will never know.

He walked down the dark dreary hallway as he past the other room. Who Sanzo and Goku were currently resting in, He didn't dare enter incase he wakes either of them. The stairs then slowly came into view. He placed one foot on a step then one after another as he walked down, a step following. The sound of creaking filling his ears.

Entering Gojyo, he opened his eyes then closed them. Then something surprised him, as they shot open again. Hakkai was no longer resting in the bed across. He pushed himself up and came into a sitting position. His eyes partly open. He looked round the room to scope him out, but no such luck.

"Damn Hakkai…" he moaned as he placed one foot on the ground followed by the other. As he left the room and wondered into the darkened hallway. He took sight of the stairs and boldly ventured down them, wanting to find the annoying brunette who went up and left the room without telling him…he felt so angry at him for not telling him…well sure he did it a couple of times…which he did over a thousand and twenty three…but he made sure to tell him where he was going…only twice by his count…which was a pretty good rate at his standards but he never dreamed that Hakkai would do that…so unlike him…so out of character.

Back to Hakkai who was still wondering around looks in front of him as he slowly came to a sudden stop. There was someone here, someone out in the darkness, could it be a youkai? Another assassin? Or just another couple of unfortunate souls ready for the kill…but if that was so…then why didn't he sense them. This is making him feel uneasy now…he looked round him as he placed his right hand unto his left arm. Feeling even more uneasy.

_Maybe it's just my imagination…_he reassured himself as he clenched his arm tightly. Still the sense of uncertainly continued to haunt him and fill in the air. He narrowed his eyes. There was still the feeling as if something was there…the dark wasn't really making him feel any easier and sure as hell wasn't making him any safer.

It felt like that the darkness was going to consume him at any moment…it was freaking him out so badly that he wish he could see what was going on…wish that a light would come on at any minute and make him feel at least a little bit calm. A voice that would say…'Hello anyone out there?' or a 'What you doin' up so late?' any phrase will do only as long it was from a customer or member or one of his comrades would do, anything that would set his mind at ease.

Then there was a sudden slap on his shoulder he jumped and turned round as he flung his fist forward, only cascading into Gojyo's face. Ooops. He watched as Gojyo slouched down as the blood came out of his nose. Hakkai panicked as he helped his friend up seeing the blood dripping unto the floor.

"Well that was smart wasn't it Hakkai?" Gojyo scolded as he frowned angrily at him. Hakkai made a nervous smile as he held his friend. What could he do he didn't mean to hit him…but then again neither did he suspect the perverted kappa walking into the darkened hallway. Not his style…how…out of character…

"Sorry Gojyo…" Gojyo looked at him as a vein popped out on his head.

"So you should be, I got all worried , came out of the room walk down the hallway…I finally found you and what do you do…punch me in the face…_Damn Hakkai how dare you even do that next time look before you lash out and next time why don't you use a chi blast on me too huh?_" Hakkai quivered a bit at the sound of Gojyo's voice.

"I'm sorry Gojyo…you caught me off guard…" There was a sudden sound of metal coming from the kitchen. They both looked at each other, and then carefully tip toed to the door which leads to the kitchen. Hakkai peered over the door, Gojyo placing his head a couple of paces up from him as he held his nose. Hakkai could feel Gojyo's breath on his back.

Gayia was there shuffling a couple of things in the drawer. Hakkai watched her closely her body language quite easy to tell. There were sounds of sobbing escaping from her. She took out a knife and observed it as she slowly dropped down unto her knees.

"_Kagato and Toma would be better off with out me…maybe then they wouldn't have to worry…_" She looked at the knife and held it at her throat. Like she was about to strike her own throat, as sights of blood begun to dribble out and land unto the floor like a rain drop.

"_What the heck is she doing?_" Hakkai jumped up and ran over as he grabbed the silver blade and flung it unto the floor. Gayia looked up startled at him.

"_What are you doing here…_" she hesitated. Hakkai looked down on her with a pair of saddened emerald eyes as they twinkled out of the darkness.

"**_What were you doing Gayia-san?_**"

**To be continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Hmmmm? (Looks at title) I don't really know why I thought up that title…? One of my mysterious unsolved…anyway I know this chapter was lame and anything but I thought I should do a chapter on Hakkai and Gojyo's view for once instead of Gayia. Oh and sorry if it took me so long…A lot of things were bothering me…I got to see my granddad in hospital today (YAHOO!) Another thing on my list fufiled and proud of it I hope he comes out soon...so until next chapter…see yeah.


	5. Confessions

**Chapter Five:**

**Confession**

Goku yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. Tiredness still in them as he slowly rose and rubbed his eyes to keep the tiredness at bay. He looked to the bed next to him to see that Sanzo was no longer occupying it.

"Sanzo…" he called, but they go un answered. The sun began to shine in his eyes, blinding his senses as he slowly lifted the soft warm quilt and placed on foot unto the floor, then placing the other along with it. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it as it made a slight creak.

"Sanzo" he called again, but there was no one in the hallways. Maybe Hakkai and Gojyo might know where he is. He walked to the other room not wanting to cause much of a noise. He opened the door that leads to his other companion's room and looked in.

"Gojyo, Hakkai!" To his disappointment they were not in their room either. Gayia might know where his missing friends went. He turned and walked holding the left elbow. He was scared, what if Sanzo and the others left him behind? He hated the feeling; he doesn't like the feeling of being alone. The floor felt so cold and hard each time he placed his feet on them.

He caught up to the stairs, he placed a hand on the railing that was on the wall, and he clenched it. What if there was a youkai attack taking place downstairs? There couldn't be if there was he could've sensed it a long time ago.

"S…Sanzo…Hakkai…G…Gojyo…" he whispered softly. He placed one foot on the wooden board that was under it and then the other repeating the process over again until he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He entered another of the hotels hallways. Until he could hear a voice that was very familiar to his ears.

"What were you trying to do?" the voice sounded very much like Sanzo's. He followed the sound that the voice made then another voice joined it.

"Why would you try and cut your own throat?" it was Hakkai's calm, gentle voice. He continued to follow it.

"And why the hell would you do it in the middle of the night?" Gojyo's voice has entered now. Goku knew who that perverted voice belonged too.

Goku then stopped as he leaned his back against the wall, not wanting to interrupt the three with who ever they were talking too. He could tell it was important; they wouldn't use that tone of voice if it wasn't.

"Well Gayia answer them" That was Kagato's voice now. He continued to listen as he pressed his ear into the wall so that he could hear it better. He could hear a slight sigh that sounded like Gayia's.

"_What's going on?_" he whispered to himself as he tried to distinguish what they were saying.

"Miss Gayia…please if there is something troubling you then you should tell us while we're here…" went Hakkai. Goku could just imagine the scene. Gayia sitting on a chair, Hakkai bending down to her level Gojyo with his hands on his hips and Sanzo with his arms folded as his eyes were closed as Kagato was standing next to him.

"…Eeee…ummm…" Gayia hesitated Goku could just picture her head looking down a bit at the ground from Hakkai's interrogating he'd be scared too if he was the one sitting on that chair.

"Well?" Goku slide down until he met the floor this could take a while. He closed his eyes so that he can concentrate on the conversation.

"…Okay…I…it's about that girl…who…who was almost…raped…" Gayia hesitated as there was a sound of un certainty in her voice. Sanzo's voice then joined in the interrogating process.

"Yeah what about it?"

There were sounds of crying now and what Goku could make out it was Gayia who was doing the crying.

"I…It…It was…It was…"

This was going to be bad news. Does Gayia know the person? This Goku thought as he continued to listen trying very hard to keep his voice from shouting out who is it.

"…T…the person who was almost raped…w…was……

**Me**………"

Goku gulped as he felt a sudden weakness in his throat, arms and legs. He just can't believe what he was hearing.

"…G…Gayia…n…no…it…it can't be true…" went Kagato's voice there was a sudden silence that filled the room.

"How did this happen?" Sanzo asked, breaking the silence.

"It is best that you tell us what happened and if possible who it was that did this out rage…you see your brother has been very worried about you for a while now…Gayia-san…"

Goku tried to move but his shock has paralyzed him from doing that…he wanted to know who and what happened. Curiosity getting the better of him again. He rested his head up against the wall again as he listened again.

"It…it happened a…a couple of days ago…on a night…when I was going to a shop with Toma…he left early because he had to go to work…I was at the shop for supplies…until this man came to me…he grabbed my wrist and threw me into an alleyway on my way home…he tried to rip my clothes off……but…as he…was a bout to take my trousers off…after removing my shirt…I kicked and threw him off me…then I ran…off…K…Kagato…I'm sorry…"

Gayia cried out, there were sounds of footsteps then the sound of cloth rubbing together. Kagato made a shhhh sound as he was also whimpering a bit.

"Do you know who it was?" Gojyo blurted out.

"Yes…" Gayia replied.

"Would you care to tell us?" this coming from Hakkai now.

"…I think I've been silent enough…it was…Jubei Don…" she then whimpered again. Goku stood up, finally felt like he heard enough. He walked back to the stairs and walked up them.

Then entering the hallway that his room was on as he walked down the cold dreary hallway. Until he caught up to the door to his room he opened it slightly and walked in slowly closing the door gently behind.

He crept over to his bed as he lifted the cover and hide his body under them. Hoping that he could rest for a little while longer. He tugged the covers so that they would be pressed against his face. It felt so soft and tingly against his tanned skin.

"You two go on a head I'll wake up Goku…" echoed a voice.

Oku whined a bit as the doors opened and there was a cheerful shout coming from the door.

"Goku time to wake up my friend…come on…its morning…wakey…wakey…sleepy head…" Goku didn't bother to answer Hakkai who he could tell that he was the one calling him.

There was a slight happy sigh. What was up?

"Something tells me that you're awake…" there was a sound of footsteps coming towards his bed as the sounds went louder and louder. There was a slight tug at the covers.

"Come on Goku you know that you can't fool me…" the covers where swiftly drawn leaving Goku open in Hakkai's eye view. Hakkai narrowed his eyes a bit noticing a bit of sorrow in the young ones eyes without Goku knowing it.

"Is something wrong Goku?"

Goku placed his head onto the pillow again shaking his head. "No…" Hakkai closed his eyes as he settled himself on the end of Goku's bed.

"Goku…do you really think that I was born yesterday? I know when one of my companions is troubled… care to tell me?"

Goku rose up into a sitting position.

"I heard you talking…"

**To be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Gomen, Gomen that it took me so long there were a couple of things happening lately and I'm just back from Manchester after seeing a match from ManUtd vs Fuhen I think. Man U beated them 4/2 yay! Anyways until next time c yeah.


End file.
